This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project aims to identify single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs) in 10,000 gene regions, by sequencing the 3'UTR of 20 unrelated Chinese and Indian rhesus macaques and 4 cynomolgus macaques. The compiled SNP data will be analyzed to identify allele frequencies in both Indian and Chinese populations and to identify shared and novel alleles with cynomolgus macaques. The results will be reported in the public databases dbSNP and MonkeySNP.